HetaShots and Fluff Attacks
by ChloeBee AlexisPrime
Summary: A series of drabbles, one-shots, headcanons, fluff and angst all in one place. Put on ya hardhats kiddies, this is gonna be one heck of a ride!
1. MapleTea - 1

**A/N from ChloeBee: **The following one-shots are in no way linked to the next nor previous. A majority are going to be Canada-centric seeing as no one gives the poor soul attention *hugs Canada* so we're here to give him some well deserved lovin'. However not all of the oneshots will be entirely about Canada, there WILL be other pairings like FrUK, USUK, and many others. Also, a majority of the stories will have been written by us both while others will be labelled with the specified author if it was a lone author.

**Pairing:** MapleTea

**Title: **You Are My Remedy

**Written By: **ChloeBee, AlexisPrime

* * *

"HE'S WHAT?!" England shouted at Seychelles, fury in his eyes. The female nation had entered the meeting to tell the countries gathered what had happened. England pulled her into the hall so he could get a better explanation.

"I told you England, someone hurt Canada! I don't know who it was but they did!" the micronation said, resting her hands on her hips as she watched the anger bubble in England's bottle-green eyes.

"Someone. Hurt. Canada?!" England echoed, clenching his fists tightly, "Where is he?!"

"Being tended to," she replied, knowing that wasn't quite the answer he was looking for. It was much too vague to satisfy the enraged island.

"WHERE IS HE SEYCHELLES?!" England roared at her, his patience finally snapping. Her voice faded in her throat and she took a single step back, her eyes widening slightly. "Where is he?! NOW!"

"They must of taken him to a hospital by now, England," she answered after a moment.

"There would have been sirens. Don't take me for a fool Seychelles or else I'll have you demoted to being mortal!"

She winced, shuffling away from the other nation. She pointed down the hall and raised her eyes to meet his. England nodded, running off down the hall faster than he had ever run before.

England turned a corner and was met with the sickening sight of Canada, bruised, bloody and beaten and slumped against the wall.

"Canada!" he yelled, running over and kneeling beside the injured nation. Canada didn't stir. His glasses were shattered and sliding down his nose towards the ground, no longer over his closed blue eyes.

"Canada!" England shouted, trying to revive the fallen nation, "Wake up!" he shook Canada before quickly tending to the wounds. Once more, Canada remained unresponsive. His bear slowly open its eyes, its own fur bloodied from the beating they had endured. It looked up at England and growled weakly.

"Don't you growl at me Kumajirou! I'm trying to help!" he snarled, carefully picking Canada up bridal-style and going straight to the Canadian's room. The bear was too weak to follow and remained where it had been left, slumped against the wall where it had apparently been thrown.

England kicked open the door to Canada's room and gently laid his fellow nation on his bed, running back out and retrieving Kumajirou quickly before running back.

"England?" a voice called from the doorway. England didn't look up but he instantly knew who it was.

"I'm busy right now, Norway, but while you're here can you go and call for an ambulance? Canada was beaten up by someone and he's injured pretty d**n bad." England said shortly, still tending to Canada's wounds.

"Alright," Norway replied. For a few moments England could hear the other's fading footsteps.

"Thank you." was all the tsundere nation said before finally finishing bandaging Canada up, turning to wipe the blood off his hands and onto his uniform.

"Y-you'll ruin your uniform..." a new voice added just before England wiped his bloodied hands on the green fabric. England froze, looking back at Canada.

"C-Canada?!"

The younger was slowly attempting to sit himself up, his glasses discarded on the bed beside him. England was instantly beside him, helping him up. The Briton's eyes were shining with what looked to be tears as he helped Canada.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Canada mumbled softly under his laboured breath.

"You aren't. Don't lie." England said stiffly, trying to hide the waver in his tone. He failed. Canada looked up at him, trying to take in as much as he could of the older nation through his blurry vision. A frown tugged at his mouth as he spoke.

"Are you?"

"F-Fine... I'm fine..." England said, handing Canada his glasses before standing and beginning to pace the room anxiously. The Canadian ran his fingers over the glass carefully, feeling the chips and cracks with a sigh. He shifted his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up properly. England turned slightly.

"Don't get up just yet. Norway ran off to get an ambulance, they'll be here soon..." he said, unnaturally kindly and softly.

"I don't need it," Canada weakly insisted.

"Yes, you do. You're hurt." England said firmly despite there being a lingering tone of worry and upset beneath it.

"I don't. I'm used to being beaten up..."

"Maybe so. But still."

Canada sighed and rose to his feet, using the bed as a brace to keep his balance. He set his glasses back on the soft cloth pressed into his legs. His expression became one of pain and pleading. England was by his side automatically, keeping Canada steady.

"No. I won't stand for you being beaten up anymore to within an inch of your life."

"Why not? America does. Even France does."

"I don't care! I won't have it!"

"I'm fine," Canada repeated.

"You are not!"

"Britain, please," Canada begged, running a hand through his blood stained hair.

"No! Ok? Just no! I care too much damn it!" he said, turning away to hide his tears. The younger winced.

"I can't let you get hurt again..." England said, tears tracing down his cheeks, "I can't... I care too much where others don't..."

"Why now, eh?" Canada asked softly.

"B-Because... B-Because..." England growled slightly at his lack of speech for once. He clenched his fists and turned rapidly, shouting.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU D**N IT!" he said, his cheeks a burning red out of embarrassment and tears rolling down his cheeks. Canada jumped back in surprise and alarm as England shouted, his eyes wide. England turned away again, crossing his arms as he trembled, going into complete tsundere mode.

A few moments of tense silence passed before he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and Canada's breath across the side of his face.

"I love you too," the taller whispered. "I always have..."

England's heart almost stopped, his eyes going wider than ever before. Numbly, he spoke.

"Y-You... d-do..?"

Canada went to reply but was cut off by the door opening suddenly, making him jump with a gasp of pain, sending him to his knees. What he had planned to say was lost behind the harsh veil of pain. England knelt beside him, holding Canada close gently as he tried to help. His vision was flooded by tears but he blinked them away, determined to help.

Paramedics entered the room having finally arrived on scene. One gently placed a hand on England's shoulder to move him away kindly from their patient.

"No! I am not leaving him!" England yelled, staying beside Canada at all times no matter how much the paramedics wrestled him away.

"Calm down, sir! We won't make you leave him, but you're in the way," one tried to reason.

"I. Am. Not. MOVING!" England all but screamed at them, shifting ever so slightly.

He was left alone afterwards.

* * *

A few hours later and Canada had been hospitalized England still never leaving his side. The doctor would peek in on occasion to check on Canada who was struggling to stay awake for more than a moment at a time. England was sat in a chair next to his bed, holding Canada's hand and alert in case he woke up.

His eyes were beginning to close and he sighed, glancing at the clock just in time to feel Canada's hand tighten slightly around his. He perked up instantly, looking at Canada with wide eyes.

"Canada...?"

It took a moment or two before the Canadian's dulled blue eyes opened. England could feel tears of relief flood down his face as he smiled.

"E-England?" Canada finally mumbled.

"Oh thank goodness!" England cried, smiling widely. He felt the Canadian jump slightly at the unexpected outburst.

"Thank goodness..." he said softly, tightening his grip on Canada's hand slightly.

"Maple..." Canada groaned, his eyes sliding closed. His head was pounding, his body ached, and if felt as if he had been trampled in a stampede.

"Please stay awake Matthew..." England said, using the Canadian's human name for once. Canada looked up at England briefly.

"Just... Stay awake..." he pleaded, closing his own eyes to try and stop the tears.

"O-okay..." Canada responded tiredly. He tightened his weak grip on England's hand if only to prove that he would. Slowly England opened his eyes, smiling at Canada as his bottle-green eyes flooded with tears again.

"Thank you..."

Canada manged a bit of a smile back and nodded. England laid his head next to Canada's on the pillows, sniffing slightly.

"I'm glad you're ok... Or going to be ok..." he murmured, absently and tiredly planting a kiss onto Canada's cheek.

"Why wouldn't I be, eh? I have a lot left to live for," the Canadian joked lightly. England laughed tiredly, resting his head against Canada's.

"Perhaps..." he replied with a smile.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to leave the man I love..."

England blushed deeply, nuzzling Canada's cheek gently.

"I know I wouldn't..." he said softly.

"I will never leave you," Canada promised, even as his eyes closed and he fell unconscious once more.


	2. MapleTea - 2

**Pairing:** MapleTea

**Title: **Winter Love

**Written By:** Chloe Bee, AlexisPrime

* * *

The stars were out that night, hanging high above the people milling around below as they tried to get home. The flow of people had already begun to slow to a trickle. The constant stream dying down. It made the city seem less hostile and threatening, even to those like himself who were only visitors.

Even in the darkness, the city seemed bright. Lights were still on in the tall buildings around him as he waited, hoping to find the one man he was visiting. He couldn't help but enjoy the peace. Snow dusted the ground, a pure white blanket over a sleeping city. It wasn't as loud or busy as his own, offering a safe haven and get away for him.

He looked in shop windows absently as he walked down the street, his hands in his pockets to protect him from the cold weather. It wasn't long before the streets emptied of most people, leaving him alone.

Another person hurried through the cold, his eyes darting around the empty streets in search of the gentleman still wandering.

And still he kept walking silently until he stood in a park blanketed in crisp snow. He watched the snow settle around him peacefully, glad to be here. He heard the distinct crush of snow beneath boots moments before he heard the voice he was waiting for.

"F-found you... Y-you wandered off..."

Arthur smiled and turned.

"Sorry Matthew... I try not to but I was curious about this place so I wanted to look around..." He said gently, smiling at the taller man.

"I-I didn't make you wait long, d-did I? I had to feed Kuma... A-are you cold?" Matthew asked shyly.

"No no, I'm fine Matthew." Arthur smiled. The Canadian gave a relieved smile as he moved to stand beside Arthur, looking out at the park. A family was nearby, two children playing despite the late hour. The girl shouted a warning as they watched a snowball sail over to where Arthur and Matthew stood. Arthur pulled Matthew down as he ducked to avoid the snowball.

"Sorry Matthew. Sir," the girl called to them both. She and her brother quickly left the park to return home, quietly talking. Arthur smiled, staying close to Matthew as he smiled too.

"I-It's ok L-Lily," he called back, smiling. It was rare that they were able to get a quiet moment alone, for Matthew usually had Alfred nearby or Arthur was swept away to deal with something in his own home country.

But now they were given a perfect opportunity to spend such a quiet moment together and without anyone else interfering. Arthur sighed contently, a plume of white dragon's breath coming from his mouth before disappearing.

Matthew's gaze shifted from the stars and sky to Arthur's face. He couldn't help but think the Englishman looked handsome, his cheeks and nose reddened from the cold and a thoughtful expression on his face.

Arthur could see Matthew looking at him out of the corner of his lime-green eyes and his own cheeks and nose reddened. He too thought of the sweet Canadian as handsome but he knew, he just _knew_, Matthew didn't like him in the same way he liked him. At all. And there was that sinking feeling in the Englishman's heart again, the thoughts and feelings he held for Matthew drowned in a sea of doubt and hopelessness.

Seeing Arthur's expression begin to sink made panic run Matthew's spine and he sighed, watching the steam that it resulted in. Snow lightly started to fall, and Matthew thought desperately of something he could do to make Arthur feel better.

Arthur's eyes were cast towards the snow-laden ground as he sighed slightly, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his long coat as his fingers played with a Maple Leaf key ring.

"D-don't look so s-sad..." Matthew whispered so quietly the only way Arthur was sure he spoke was the fog of his breath hitting the cold air.

"I... I'm not... sad..." Arthur said quietly, clearly lying to deny those strong feelings he had for Matthew. The Canadian removed one glove, gently touching Arthur's cheek, taking a risk. He tipped Arthur's head up slightly so their eyes locked, offering a gentle smile to the upset Briton. Arthur's cheeks went redder than before as he slowly brought himself to look into those blue-purple hues, a furious blush on his cheeks. Matthew's own blush deepened as he found himself drowning in emerald green eyes.

"Don't be sad..." he repeated in his usual quiet way, though there was something else lacing it that normally wasn't present.

"I... I..." Arthur had no words for he was lost for them, lost in a sea of purple and blue behind half-rimmed glasses. He found silent salty tears tracing down his cheeks but he wasn't sad nor happy. He didn't know what he was right now.

Matthew gently wiped them away, slowly starting to close the distance between them. The last thing he could possibly wish to do would be to chase Arthur away by doing something unwanted. His touch lingered on Arthur's cheek before his hand settled on the shorter's shoulder, the cold biting into his skin. But his smile never faltered.

Arthur looked up at Matthew again, managing a shaky smile at the young man before him as he went over in his mind what made him love Matthew. Those big purple-blue eyes that were so full of kindness. That adorable curl of hair that would quiver and cringe. The never-faltering smile that was on his face even when he would be ignored or hurt. The unbelievable softness of his voice that was enough to make even a grown man smile. Everything about Matthew was more precious than gold to Arthur, making him want to be with him more and more. Arthur brought himself back into the real world when he could feel Matthew's other hand rest on his cheek lightly like a feather.

"S-someone like you should never be sad..." Canada mumbled to himself, his eyes closed. His fingers traced the curve of Arthur's face. His smile had become bittersweet and sad.

"Neither should someone like yourself..." Arthur said quietly, almost shyly, as he put his own hand has against the Canadian's. Matthew's eyes opened slowly.

"But you're never just... ignored... Sometimes... I pretend you all see me. That I'm not just a sh-shadow... That you guys want my opinion..."

Arthur winced slightly.

"I'm sorry we do that Mathew... I do want your opinion, but when I go to ask you Francis interrupts and then I forget... I'm so sorry..." Arthur said quietly, guilt eating away at him. Matthew forced a smile as tears built in his eyes. His hand moved from Arthur's shoulder to readjust his glasses briefly.

"I-I'm used to it..." Matthew tried to reassure the other man.

"You don't deserve it... Least of all from me..." Arthur said, turning away sadly.

"A-Arthur... d-don't w-worry... I'm fine..."

"No, I should worry. I should because... Because..." the Briton couldn't bring himself to say it for he had gone so shy. The moment was lost, for Matthew shoved his hands in his pockets and made a soft sound, looking around.

"I-it's getting late... M-maybe you s-should come over to m-my house..." he suggested.

Arthur nodded, clenching his hand tight around the sharp points of the Maple Leaf key ring until it hurt as he cursed himself under his breath. Falling silent, Matthew motioned for the other man to follow as he began to walk, heading back to his house, tears in his eyes at a moment that could have been but wasn't. Arthur began to loathe himself more and more as he followed Matthew, loathing himself for ruining it again. He had been so close, so darn close!

They walked together in silence until they reached Matthew's house. Arthur because he was too busy hating himself and Matthew because he felt nothing would go right. He searched his pockets for his keys and nearly stabbed himself with them by accident when he did find them. Numbly he pulled them out and slid them into the lock as carefully as he could with how badly he was shaking.

"I-I'm sorry," he said hurriedly to Arthur with a quick glance tossed over his shoulder.

"It's alright..." Arthur said, his teeth chattering together violently. Matthew frowned, the lock finally clicking to show that it was unlocked. He opened it and stepped out of the way so Arthur could enter first, slipping his keys back into his pocket. Arthur nodded silently his thanks, entering the house. With a frustrated sigh, Matthew entered afterwards, closing the door and locking it again before taking off the heavy winter clothing. Arthur stayed in his own long coat as he dusted the snow off his shoulders.

"Cold?" Matthew asked again gently.

"A bit..." came the almost clipped answer. Matthew winced slightly, and he started to his kitchen.

"D-do you want to make some tea? I-I know you like it a certain way..."

Arthur nodded, following Matthew quietly. Once again, a silence grew between them. Kumajiro wandered over to Matthew once he stopped in the kitchen. Arthur steered clear of Kumajiro, knowing the bear hated him with a passion, and sat at the table. The Canadian gently picked up his bear as he started the water, yet another soft sigh slipping from him. Arthur stayed quiet, pulling out a small package from his black leather satchel.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked, glancing over his shoulder at his guest.

"Fine, fine..." He replied, keeping hold of the package and waiting for the right time.

"Y-you're as quiet as me today..."

"Perhaps..."

"What's bothering you?"

"Just something..."

"You can tell me..." Matthew whispered as he placed a mug of tea in front of Arthur, carefully made to hopefully please the picky Englishman. Arthur smiled slightly, leaving the tea to cool before he drank it.

"I know... But it isn't so much speaking it..." He said softly, sliding the package across the table to Matthew. The other frowned slightly, releasing Kumajiro so he could wander off before taking the package. He looked up at Arthur, confusion swirling in his eyes.

"Just... open it..." He said, sipping at his tea while his eyes looked elsewhere. Matthew did as he was told.

Arthur waited patiently, watching as the handwritten letter slid onto the table in front of the Canadian. Matthew's confusion grew as he picked up the letter, glancing at Arthur only once more before he started to read.

_'My dearest Matthew,_

_For a very long time I have felt a certain feeling towards you no other Briton could replicate despite knowing you won't return it. But I just wanted you to know because I can't explain it with my voice. I can be too shy, like you. I wanted you to know._

_That I love you'_

Matthew felt a furious blush grace his face, and he found himself incapable of looking up to meet Arthur's eyes. His heart was pounding within his chest and he felt light-headed and dizzy.

Arthur loved him.

He swallowed after a moment before a gentle smile spread across his face. Arthur felt the same way.

Arthur was looking away. Did Matthew return those feelings? Or would he hate him forever?

Slowly, Matthew reached across the table and put his hand over Arthur's. Arthur's eyes went wide, looking over at Matthew. The Canadian gently stroked the back of Arthur's hand, his face still red. He smiled, lost for words. Arthur's cheeks went red as a smile graced his features, his mind going into overdrive.

"I-I... f-feel the s-same..." Matthew managed to get out.

"Y-You d-do?" Arthur asked, his cheeks going even redder. The other nodded shyly. Arthur was overjoyed, smiling as happy tears cascaded down his cheeks. All Matthew could do was smile back, gently wiping away Arthur's tears. Arthur smiled, ever so slightly leaning into the Canadian's touch. Matthew slowly withdrew his hand, smiling at the man sitting across from him. Arthur smiled, wiping away the last of his tears.

"F-feeling b-better?"

"Yeah…" Matthew smiled brightly, his eyes closing. His curl bounced as he leaned back slightly in his chair. To see Arthur smiling again was the best gift he could possibly be given. Arthur smiled.

"Are you not going to look in the rest of the package?"

"Eh?" Matthew blinked before reaching into the package, blushing once more. Arthur chuckled gently, waiting patiently. Matthew carefully pulled out what was left in the package.

It was a small black box, sleek and glossy.

Blue-purple eyes widened slightly. Arthur looked away again as Matthew opened the box. His eyes widened further when the light caught the metal of the ring safely nestled inside the box. Arthur looked over to him out of the corner of his acid green eyes, anxious. Matthew looked up, his face red, and his expression unreadable. Arthur couldn't look at him, scared he'd be rejected.

"A-Arthur?" Matthew called softly.

"Y-Yes, Matthew...?"

"Y-you're... s-serious?"

"Y-Yes..."

Matthew stood, leaving the box on the table as he moved to stand in front of Arthur. Arthur looked up, his eyes hopeful and yet defeated at the same time.

His lips were suddenly captured in a soft kiss.


	3. Franada - 1

**Pairing:** Franada

**Title:** Horror Love

**Written By: **ChloeBee, AlexisPrime

* * *

"D-do we have to watch this?" Matthew questioned for what felt like the hundredth time since Francis had stated which movie they were going to watch. The poor Canadian had gained a frightened expression as Francis put the DVD in, but hadn't complained. Francis smiled, holding Mattie close.

"It's fine _mon cher_, I'm 'ere..." he said softly, settling on the couch and holding a bowl of popcorn in-between them. Matthew jumped badly when Kumajiro appeared, climbing onto the couch for attention. And some popcorn, if he was lucky. Francis chuckled, wrapping an arm around Mattie's shoulders in comfort.

"It's just Kuma..." he whispered softly.

"H-he s-scared me!" the younger managed to squeak out. He knew he wasn't going to enjoy the movie. Unlike Alfred, he went out of his way to avoid creepy films that would make his skin crawl in terror. Unfortunately for him, Francis knew that fact well. Francis laughed slightly, planting a soft kiss on Mattie's cheek.

"Shh now.. Big brother is 'ere.." he said, holding Mattie close and ready to be there for him in preperation for the jumpscares ahead.

They both fell silent as the movie began, the first sequences making Matthew tense for he knew what would eventually happen. Francis smiled throughout, jumping himself at some of the unexpected bits.

Meanwhile his poor companion clung to him in terror and often used his side as a shield against the gore that filled the screen.

Francis smiled softly, holding Mattie close and keeping both his arms around the terrified Canadian and whispering soft French words of comfort in his ear. It worked a little, making Matthew's grip grow lighter rather than so tight it hurt. Francis relaxed too, smiling as he kept on whispering while keeping an eye on the film.

Eventually Matthew was able to peek out at the TV and relax, no longer hiding from what he told himself over and over in his mind was not real. He was determined to at least try to get through the rest of the movie without using Francis as a human shield. Francis still kept his arm around Mattie, holding him close in case he needed his French shield again. Both of them sat in silence, jumping occasionally when the film would reach a particularly surprising bit.

"Why did you want to watch this?" Matthew asked softly during a less scary part, glancing up at the other man.

"Because it's a film I 'aven't seen before... I zhought it'd be nice to share wizh you..." Francis replied softly.

"But it's horror..."

"I know."

Sparing the other one last glance, Matthew chose to let the conversation fall away. He absently stroked Kumajiro's fur and snuggled further into Francis' warm side. Francis smiled, pulling Mattie in close to him as they watched the film. Truth be told, Francis had lied. He'd seen this film a couple of times and knew there'd be a major jumpscare later on.

Of course, Mattie didn't need to know that. All he had to do was continue being his adorable terrified self and Francis would truly be able to enjoy the movie. Francis smiled, preparing himself as the jumpscare came. A terrible high-pitched screaming erupted across the speakers suddenly as the monster of the film burst into the door, ripping the woman limb from limb.

The scream was added to by Matthew's own, making him turn and use Francis as a shield once more. Francis could feel the younger man trembling. Francis held Mattie close, pressing the Stop button on the remote and turning off the film as he rocked Mattie gently.

"_C'est bien ... C'est bien Matthieu ... Rien ne va vous arriver ... Je vous promets_" Francis said gently, kissing Mattie's tears away and smiling. Matthew's expression stayed a terrified frown; his hands still clutching Francis' shirt. Francis gently pulled Matthew into his lap, cradling him against his chest.

Very slowly, Mattie's sobs began to die away, as did his shaking. He brokenly whispered to Francis in French, though the older man could hardly catch a word. And he didn't need to.

Francis kissed Mattie's cute curl of hair gently, holding him close as he rocked him slightly.

"M-must we c-continue?" Matthew asked once he had calmed down enough to be able to speak. He looked up at Francis, his eyes still glazed with tears.

"_Non... non..._" Francis said, kissing Matthew's tears away gently. The Canadian managed a shaky smile. The Frenchman, leaning forwards and gently laying a soft but passionate kiss on the Canadian's lips. It washed away any hard feelings or fear Matthew still had. After all, Francis would never let him get hurt. Francis held Matthew close, both his arms around the Canadian.

"Better?"

"_Oui, merci..._" Matthew replied. He smiled.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Mon cher - _My dear

_C'est bien ... C'est bien Matthieu ... Rien ne va vous arriver ... Je vous promets - _It's fine... It's alright Matthieu... Nothing is going to get you... I promise...

_Non... non... -_ No... no...

_Oui, merci... _- Yes, thank you...


	4. MapleTea - 3

**Pairing:** MapleTea

**Title: **A Birthday At Last

**Written By:** Chloe Bee, AlexisPrime

* * *

"A-America? W-Why are we still playing b-baseball?" Canada asked timidly, scared as to when his brother would throw the ball at his face again for the seventh time. America laughed in his usual way.

"Cos we are Dude-that-looks-like-me!" he shouted to his brother, making Canada sigh, "Besides, you're spending the night with me!"

"Why did I agree to this...?" Canada whispered to himself, warily watching America pull his arm back to throw the ball. This would hurt, that much Canada knew. He was not looking forward to it. America threw the ball, the ball hitting Canada straight in the crotch and making him double over in pain. America laughed before giving up for the day and pulling Canada home, giving him a bag of cold peas to put on his injuries.

Hours melted away into the night and soon both brothers had to retire to bed, Canada going into the spare room while America had crashed out on the couch. But little did Canada know was that America was only faking being asleep. After Canada had gone to bed, America called England.

"Okay Captain Iggybrows, Operation Birthday Surprise is a go, go, go!"

"DID I ASK YOU TO CALL ME THAT YOU WANKER?!" England shouted through the phone, almost destroying one of America's eardrums.

"Dude! You're loud enough to wake the dead! Calm down," America hissed.

"Then STOP with the weird names already!" England snapped, sighing, "Is Canada in bed?"

"Yeah! I tired him out."

"Good. Now get your lazy self over here and help me set everything up!"

"Alright, alright, fine," America sighed. He hung up without saying goodbye. He checked on Canada, who was peacefully sleeping, before heading out the door. England gave a small sigh of relief as he waited for America to turn up at Canada's house, busying himself with unpacking the car and letting himself into the house with his own key. He got most of the things he'd brought inside the house before America showed up.

"Yo Britain! I'm here!" he called out to the other blonde, making him hiss to get America to shut up.

"Just get to work putting up the decorations. You've already wasted enough of our valuable time." America grinned and nodded, bouncing off to do as he was asked.

* * *

The night wore away and melted into it being Canada's birthday finally. Said nation woke up and sighed instantly, knowing he'd be forgotten about again. He didn't even have Kumajiro with him; the polar bear had refused to go with him to America's house.

"Great... Another birthday 'well spent' alone..." he murmured to himself, standing and going downstairs. He was surprised to find the couch empty of his brother. He had expected to get up before the other nation to make him breakfast before returning home to tend to Kumajiro. But today things seemed a little... off. America was gone, his car was gone too, the kitchen was clean and there were no signs of any kind of breakfast that had been made. It confused him, but he simply headed out to his own car.

Finding that his car had not been tampered with, he could never be sure if his things would be left with how many enemies America had, he climbed in and started it up. Turning on some music, Canada returned home. To no surprise there were no cars parked outside his house and his front door was locked still. No signs at all that anything had been tampered with and, once again, he was alone to celebrate his birthday. He fished out his keys from his pocket with a sigh. Once he found them he unlocked his door, once more glancing around out of habit, before opening it and stepping inside.

The hallways was dark and, when he went to turn the lights on, nothing happened. '_The power's dead again?'_ he thought glumly, sighing aloud as he went into the living room.

"Kuma? Where are you?" There was a thump somewhere else in the house before Kumajiro wandered into sight.

"There you are Kuma!" Canada said in relief, kneeling down to the white bear, "Where have you been?"

"Busy," the bear mumbled tiredly. He flopped onto his front and yawned. Canada didn't think twice about Kumajiro not sayig 'Who are you?' before picking the exhausted bear and going into the kitchen where the lights were off too. He suddenly tripped on something, what it was he didn't notice, gripping the doorframe with one hand to keep his balance. Someone had been in his house, he realized. Kumajiro wouldn't leave things lying in a doorway.

"W-Who's there?" he said timidly, instantly scared. Suddenly the lights were snapped on and there came a tumultuous roar of;

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!"

He flinched away at the light and noise, but once his eyes had adjusted to it they widened, his mouth falling open in shock. Slowly a smile appeared on his face. England stepped forward, smiling with America and France.

"Happy Birthday Canada," they all said, even Kumajiro. Every nation was in his kitchen.

"I-I..." Canada squeaked out in surprise, trying to piece together a sentence that made sense. He had hardly expected to enter his house and find his kitchen filled with people. America laughed.

"It's great ain't it? We were here all night doing this!" he said, gesturing to the brightly coloured, three-tiered cake that had flags on each tier with a large Canadian flag topping it. No doubt Germany and America had worked together on it. There were decorations everywhere with the Canadian flag on almost every single one of them and banners everywhere with 'Happy Birthday Mattie!' or 'Happy Birthday Canada!' on them. Canada blushed some and smiled shyly, gently tightening his grip on Kumajiro.

"Th-thank you..." Everyone smiled, laughing as Prussia stood up and yelled out.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" he said, putting on music. Canada watched people begin to break off to dance. He stayed where he was, keeping Kumajiro close. He continued to smile. England slowly made his way over to Canada, smiling at the surprised nation.

"You ok, Canada?" he said softly. Canada nodded. He set Kumajiro down to free his arms before hugging England. England smiled, hugging Canada back.

"It took us all night to do this... But it took us years to plan it..." he said softly, "That's why you didn't have many parties before, because we were all planning this one..."

"Thank you..." Canada whispered.

"Most welcome, old chap..." England said quietly, pullling away and smiling as he pushed a small black box into Canada's hand. Canada glanced at the box in surprise and curiosity. England smiled slightly, his cheeks dusted with a faint blush. After a moment, Canada opened the box. Nestled inside the box was a small gold ring, one that had the Canadian and Union Jack flags twined together on it. Canada's eyes went wide as he looked it over before looking up at England. England smiled, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Canada?"

"Y-yes..." Canada replied with a smile. England's face lit up with joy as he swooped Canada into a hug, the shorter nation beyond happy. He was rewarded with a slight yelp and a laugh. England laughed slightly, smiling brightly.

"Thank you!"

"N-no, thank YOU."

"For what? You said yes!"

"Thank you..." Canada repeated once more then captured England's mouth in a kiss.


	5. CanadaOC - 1

**Pairing:** Matthew(Canada)/OC

**Title: **Is Forever Worth It?

**Written by:** AlexisPrime

* * *

"Will you really live forever?" Lacie asked softly breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen. She absently stroked Kumajiro's snow white fur. Its glass eyes twinkled in the dim lighting of the room like bright stars. She was surprised when Matthew had allowed her to hold the plush polar bear while he played with her hair. His hands paused, still gently closed around the long, dark strands.

"Nothing is forever," he whispered. He sighed as he leaned back, feeling the side of the chair against his back. He had asked Lacie to sit on the floor with him. She had agreed; if she could hold Kumajiro.

"You know what I mean," she said after a pause. She looked up into his blue eyes through his glasses. She knew this was not what he wanted to talk about. Especially not with her. She felt him exhale, his breath smelling of sweet maple syrup and coffee.

"I do... I will live forever, compared to a human," he finally said. He began braiding her hair if only to give himself something to do. Lacie's dark eyes slid over to the warm fireplace and she watched the fire lick the sides of the stone. How easy it would be for a spark to fly from the fire and set the wooden floor ablaze. It was full of potential danger, though it continued to innocently dance in the space it was provided. It reminded her of Matthew. Dangerous to touch, just out of reach, long-lasting if cared for, innocent and useful. She hugged Kumajiro close.

"Is that why you're so unhappy?" she asked.

"Eh?"

She repeated herself.

"I'm not unhappy, Maple Leaf. Just hurt by the fact that one day I will lose you," Matthew stated. He tied the end of the braid he had completed with a red ribbon to match the one he'd laced into the braid. He handed her a mirror. She was beautiful. The fire's light danced in her eyes along with a fire that was all her own. Her black hair looked nice tied back so only her bangs framed her pale face. Her smile was dazzling when she caught his eyes in the mirror, and he felt his heart skip a beat, only to crash into the ground again when reality sunk in. He could never let himself love her.

"At least you'll always have the memories, Canada. And you will never be alone," she whispered when she saw his expression fall. She turned to face him completely, gently pressing Kumajiro into his arms.

"Arthur, Alfred, and Francis hardly count, _mon chaton_."

"Matthew, please. They are still your family. Francis can see you and tell you apart from Alfred, even though Arthur has trouble with that," Lacie said. She kissed him before standing up. She stretched with an unhappy sigh and a glance to the window. It was snowing outside, making the view look like something from a postcard. Unfortunately, she would have to drive home in that weather.

"I'm sorry, Lacie. It's just... Arthur and Alfred visited yesterday. They came about you."

"Me? Why?"

"They're… concerned because of you. You're a human, and that worries them," Matthew confessed. He stood and set Kumajiro down on the couch in favor of wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. She leaned into him with another sigh.

"They need to understand that you'll be alright. Yes, one day you'll lose me, but not yet. Not now. At least we have this time together. Even if one day that will end," she responded gently. Her eyes were glistening with heavy tears as she broke away from him, heading to the door. She pulled on her coat as Matthew watched on, wordlessly wishing the topic hadn't been brought up. For a moment she paused, looking back at him.

"This is my fault," Matthew started, "I should have pushed you away before it got to this. All of the nations have to be careful not to get close to anyone. If they do… this is the result."

"I _want_ to be close to you, Matthew. And I know you feel the same. Why suffer now, when you could be happy for years?" She walked back to him and gently brushed her thumb over his cheek, wiping away the tears that had he hadn't noticed he'd shed.

"Is forever really worth what humans seem to think it is?" he asked. Lacie smiled gently.

"It gives you the chance to change the world for the better. Forever isn't a curse. I know you feel it is, but think about everything that you can do that a human can't."

"You're human!" Matthew objected. He took her hands in his, making her look up at him.

"Yes, I am. But why should that make it impossible for you to love me?"

"I-it doesn't! I just… don't want to have to lose you," he responded desperately, gently tightening his grip on her hands.

"Don't think about the years to come. Think about what you have now," Lacie said. After a moment, he replied.

"I can try…"

She smiled, and he felt it would be worth it. In the future, she would be gone. But as she herself had said, he would always be able to cherish the time they would spend together. He would not regret it.


	6. MapleTea - 4

**Pairing:** MapleTea, (CanadaXFem!England)

**Title: **His Angel

**Written by:** AlexisPrime

* * *

He loves the way her eyes sparkle when talking about something she loves. Her laugh is contagious, making a soft chuckle leave his lips every time she does. When she smiles, her entire face lights up with joy that makes her seem more beautiful than any starlight night. Her beauty is enough to make his knees go weak when he thinks about her and his heart flutter.

He adores her polite way of life, or her attempts at it though her brothers are more than capable of making her furious enough to forget. He loses his train of thought whenever she opens her mouth to speak her mind. Every time she gazes around the room he is desperately hoping she will notice him. Whenever she looks at him, he is lost in her eyes.

The worst thing is her tears. When she cries he becomes desperate, trying to shake off his invisibility to go to her aid. To find the right words that will show he cares for her, and that he would never hurt her unlike the rest of the nasty, cruel world. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

He knew he didn't deserve her. He was plain while she was not. Her accent was sweet and strong, making her sound like the elegant beauty she was. His, however, was boring and regular, making him seem more American than he was. She was beautiful in every way; he looked so boring that people usually looked right through him.

The best days were the ones where she noticed him. The ones where she looked right at him, not through him, offering a gentle smile. The days they would chat at length, leaving him feeling as if he was walking on clouds. Those were always the best, for it let him feel loved and cared for. Though he knew he hardly had a chance with her.

When she would talk of her affections for another, his heart would clench and his gut would roll with jealousy. She would remain unaware. It was always that way, for he would support her kindly and try to push away the emotions. She was not his, after all.

But then came the say she asked him a simple question. _'How do you tell someone you like them?'_ His heart dropped in dismay but he answered her truthfully, willing to once again support her in any way she needed. He was unsure why she would come to him of all people for advice in the first place.

It wasn't long before he felt as if his heart was in his feet to be trampled as the conversation continued. A sudden thought came to mind and for a moment he wished she could be talking about him, though he dismissed it since he knew she wasn't. She couldn't be. She was her and he was him.

It slowly occurred to him, that her descriptions of the person where a lot like him. He watched her face fall when she said the person would never return her feelings. Her tone took on one of a dejected child and he felt for her, though he did not let her see that he knew. Slowly she turned her eyes towards him and whispered his name. His heart constricted in anticipation and fear, hoping against hope that he was right

"I... like you..." she mumbled, a fierce and adorable blush rising in her pale cheeks. She was staring at the floor so he couldn't see her eyes and she couldn't see his absolutely delighted smile.

"I like you too..." he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and rose to meet his. All he could see in those endless orbs of colour was surprise and hesitant hope.

"You do understand what I mean, right?" He could hear the reluctance in her voice.

"Yes, I do."

She made him the happiest man in the world. Looking back on that moment months later, he still found himself wondering, how he had ever managed to earn himself an angel.


End file.
